The invention pertains to an improved method of construction for lockable removable cassettes or cash boxes used for the protection of banknotes in automated handling equipment such as gaming machines, vending machines, automated teller machines and the like.
Current cash box products suffer from several deficiencies, including not being sufficiently rugged for general handling, and being of high cost. Further, it is not possible to distinguish a full cash box from an empty one without opening a currency access door with a key, conventional cash boxes require operation of a latch before removal is possible, and such cash boxes do not give a positive or easily recognizable indication that the cash box has not been properly seated in the host machine.